Era ele que faltava
by Patt Soares
Summary: Thalia queria apenas pensar, dar um tempo... Apenas não esperava encontrá-lo ali, e muito menos receber daquela forma a resposta para pergunta que a muito tempo a assombrava.


_"Eu me comprometo com a deusa Ártemis._

_Dou as costas para a companhia dos homens, aceito a virgindade eterna e me junto à Caçada."_

O juramento repassava por minha cabeça a todo o momento.

Eu ainda me lembrava, apesar de ter se passado vários anos, do por que de eu me juntar a Caçada. A profecia. Eu não a queria para mim. Eu queria ter paz.

Joguei uma pedrinha no mar.

Eu estava a quase três quilômetros do acampamento que as Caçadoras haviam armado. Eu queria apenas pensar um pouco.

Eu sabia muito bem o porquê de eu estar assim — o casamento de Annie e Percy. Era tão estranho vê-los prestes a se casar, ver Annie grávida. Às vezes era meio difícil me convencer de que Annabeth não era mais aquela garotinha que Luke e eu salvamos um dia.

Ah Luke... Às vezes eu sentia falta do passado. Da época em que éramos apenas nós três.

Quando foi que as coisas mudaram? Talvez tenha sido quando eu "morri". Ou quando Luke foi para o lado do mal. Quando quebramos nossa promessa e deixamos Annie sozinha.

E agora, Luke estava morto. Annie casada. E eu... Continuava na mesma. Apesar das garotas, eu me sentia sozinha. Faltava alguma coisa. Eu só não sabia o que era. Talvez fosse apenas coisa da minha mente.

Parei em frente a uma poça entre as rochas que tinham ali. A água era cristalina, era possível ver meu reflexo até.

Olhei-me.

Eu tinha o mesmo rosto há anos. Meus cabelos estavam mais longos, apenas isso. Enquanto todos os que eu conhecia envelheciam ao meu redor, eu continuava parada nos meus quinze anos. Para sempre.

Voltei a andar.

Eu não sabia de certo para onde estava indo. Eu apenas seguia em frente, sem olhar para trás.

Eu caminhava lentamente. Tudo que vivi nos últimos anos passou por minha cabeça.

Acho que eu estou ficando louca...

Por fim, desisti de andar. Joguei meu arco na areia e me deitei ao seu lado. Fechei os olhos. O sol em meu corpo era revigorante.

Então uma sombra formou-se sobre mim.

Automaticamente peguei meu arco, me levantando, e apontando a flecha em direção a quem estava ali.

Droga!

— Se-Senhor Poseidon — abaixei meu arco no mesmo instante e curvei-me, desajeitadamente. — Perdoe-me, não sabia que era o... Senhor.

É claro que esse tipo de coisa tinha de acontecer comigo.

— Não se preocupe — disse ele. — Mas... o que você está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar com as Caçadoras?

Ergui a cabeça e olhei para ele. Acho que era a primeira vez que via Poseidon assim tão de perto. Ele era bem bronzeado, como se passasse o dia todo debaixo do sol sem usar protetor solar. Usava uma bermuda preta surrada, uma camisa laranja estampada com coqueiros e papagaios. Os cabelos eram negros. Os olhos verde-mar. Ele até que era em bonito, mas algo ali não se encaixava direito. Talvez fosse sua fisionomia — Ele parecia triste.

— Eu... ahn... estava só... dando um tempo. — Voltei a me sentar na areia morna. Eu sei, não é algo a se fazer na presença de um deus, mas eu sinceramente não me importava com isso nesse momento. Tinha muitas coisas em mente.

— Você está parecendo bem preocupada — murmurou.

Olhei para o lado, e lá estava ele, sentado.

Ele olhou para mim, e senti um arrepio estranho percorrer meu corpo.

Desviei o olhar e me concentrei no mar.

— O senhor também — falei, antes que me desse conta das palavras que saíram de minha boca.

Tive a impressão de ouvi-lo rir. Um riso baixo, mas ainda sim um riso.

— Conte-me seu problema, que lhe conto o meu — disse ele.

Olhei para ele. Ele sorria.

Não faria mal algum falar com ele, não é? Mas é claro que faria — Ele era um homem! E eu devia me manter longe de homens. Ainda mais deuses!

Mas, sei lá, Poseidon parecia diferente. Não parecia ser como aqueles homens que te fazem se apaixonar por eles e depois te abandonam.

— Eu... Não sei, às vezes acho que falta alguma coisa em mim. Sinto um vazio que não sei como preencher — falei, olhando para o mar.

— Eu a entendo — disse ele, ao meu lado. — Sabe, meu problema é um pouco diferente. Eu me apaixonei.

Olhei para ele.

Sinceramente, Poseidon era lindo, então qual era o problema?

— Me apaixonei por alguém que claramente não devia — falou.

— Vocês, deuses, fazem isso bastante, não? Mas qual seria o problema? A tal mulher não quer nada com vo... quer dizer, com o senhor?

— Não me chame de senhor, Thalia. Faz com que eu me sinta velho.

Eu ri.

— Tudo bem.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio. Não era um silêncio incomodo, era até agradável. Fiquei vendo as ondas do mar batendo contra os rochedos, ouvindo o barulho que faziam...

— Ela é uma intocável — disse Poseidon, de repente.

Olhei para ele, curiosa.

— Intocável? — perguntei. — Tipo as...

Ele deu um sorriso tímido. Então era isso.

Sempre que víamos algum dos deuses, eles sempre brincavam dizendo que éramos intocáveis. Sempre se dirigiam a nós assim.

— Qual das garotas? — agora eu estava realmente curiosa. Quase nunca tinha visto Poseidon perto das Caçadoras, somente em algumas reuniões no Olimpo onde éramos obrigadas a acompanhar Ártemis.

Seu sorriso aumentou, e vi que ele ficara vermelho.

— Sua tenente — falou, olhando nos meus olhos.

Sabe aquele momento em que seu coração para, ou quando você acha que está num sonho? Era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo comigo.

— Estranho, não? — falou ele.

— Eu não esperava — sussurrei.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo.

— Olhe para mim — pediu ele. Eu o olhei. Seu olhar fez um arrepio gostoso percorrer meu corpo. — Sinto muito se a constrangi de alguma forma.

— N-Não é isso, é só que essa informação é meio... inesperada.

— Eu sei.

Ele continuava olhando em meus olhos e, numa tentativa de desviar de seus olhos verdes, olhei para baixo — para sua boca. Era simplesmente perfeita. Como seria beijá-lo?

_...Dou as costas para a companhia dos homens..._

Essa frase do juramente voltou em minha mente.

Olhei mais uma vez para Poseidon. Eu não devia estar ali. Eu já estava prestes a me levantar, quando o senti pegando minha mão.

— Eu tenho que voltar — murmurei, sem olhá-lo.

Levantei-me, mas ele ainda segurava minha mão. Senti que ele também se levantara. Virei-me para pedir que ele me largasse, quando fui surpreendido por seus lábios nos meus.

Eu queria empurra-lo e ir embora sem olhar para trás, mas não consegui. Os lábios dele eram quentes e tinham um leve sabor cítrico. Era uma sensação sem igual. Meu coração batia mais rápido. Eu sentia algo morno me preenchendo por dentro, me fazendo sentir completa. Quando ele se separou de mim, olhou em meus olhos.

— Perdoe-me, mas não poderia ficar sem isso — disse ele.

Ainda olhava em seus olhos. Havia um fogo neles.

Então percebi — era aquilo, ele, que faltava. Aquela sensação de vazio e falta sumia quando estava com ele. Não pensei, apenas juntei meus lábios aos dele mais um vez, em um beijo desesperado, como se fosse morrer se não o tivesse. Seus braços me apertavam contra seu corpo. Minhas mãos estavam na gola de sua camisa, puxando-o para mais perto. Eu não estava pensando direito, sei disso. Mas eu queria aquilo naquele momento. Eu queria ser dele.

O ar começou a faltar, e quando nos separamos, ele passou seus beijos por meu pescoço. Minha pele estava em chamas, era como se cada parte de meu corpo clamasse por ele. Separei-me dele, que me olhou confuso, e deitei lentamente na areia, sem desviar meus olhos dos seus. Ele veio por cima de mim, e voltou a me beijar. Eu não sabia explicar, apenas deixava acontecer. Tudo o que eu sentia... era algo indescritível. Meu corpo parecia agir por contra própria. Eu não controlava minhas mãos, que abriam sua blusa, a tiravam, a jogavam longe e começavam a acariciar seus músculos perfeitos. Eu o sentia tirando minha roupa, mas não tinha forças, nem vontade, de impedi-lo. Sem a areia em contato com minha pele me incomodava.

— Eu vou fazê-la ver estrelas — murmurou Poseidon, enquanto tirava minha última peça de roupa. — Eu prometo.

Seus beijos desceram por meu pescoço, parando um momento em meus seios, descendo por minha barriga. Ele dava leves beijos em minhas coxas, enquanto massageava meus seios. Poseidon parecia saber exatamente onde me tocar, onde me beijar, onde me fazer sentir prazer.

Minha intimidade latejava, e parecia em chamas ao toque dele. E eu gemia ao toque de sua língua. Então comecei a sentir algo passando por todo meu corpo, e por fim explodindo em meu olhos como milhares de estrelas.

Poseidon voltou a me beijar, e eu senti um gosto agridoce em seus lábios. Meu gosto. então ele olhou para mim. Ele sorria.

— Eu vi estrelas — falei, num sussurro.

— Isso é apenas o começo — disse ele. Então acariciou meu rosto. — Quer isso mesmo?

Eu podia sentir sua ereção em minha coxa.

_...aceito a virgindade eterna..._

Se eu levasse isso adiante, quebraria de vez meu juramento.

O que eu devia fazer?

— Thalia — chamou-me Poseidon. — Você quer isso? — perguntou novamente.

Seus olhos verdes brilhavam de uma forma diferente.

Sim, eu queria aquilo. Eu tinha medo, é claro, mas o que eu sentia naquele momento era mais forte.

— Eu quero — respondi. — Faça-me sua.

Uma série de trovões rimbombou no céu, enquanto ele entrava dentro de mim.

Sei que muitas garotas dizem isso — mas doeu. Apesar de ele ter ido devagar e com calma, doeu. Mas a sensação de tê-lo dentro de mim era maior que a dor. Ele olhava nos meus olhos. Estava parado. Vi que ele reunia todo seu autocontrole. Aos poucos a dor foi cedendo.

— Tá tudo bem — sussurrei.

Ele se moveu.

Seus movimentos eram lentos. Estava gostoso para mim, mas para ele aquilo devia ser torturante. Enlacei sua cintura e puxei, fazendo entrar com mais força. Senti-o tremer sobre mim. Logo ele começou a se movimentar mais rápido, mais forte. Meu coração batia mais forte. Meus gemidos ficaram mais altos, assim como os dele.

— Poseidon — gritei, chegando ao auge do prazer.

— Thalia — sua voz era baixa, em meu ouvido, mas havia uma força nela que e arrepiava.

Nossos corpos estavam trêmulos, suados, sujos de terra. Mas havia um sorriso em seu rosto, assim como no meu. Ele passou um braço por minhas costas, e me fez sentar em seu colo, ainda sem sair de dentro de mim.

— Eu te amo — sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Quando olhei em seus olhos, não sabia o que dizer. Eu sabia que sentia algo por ele, apenas não sabia o que era.

O beijei, sentindo-o crescer dentro de mim. Poseidon passou a beijar meu pescoço, enquanto eu subia e descia lentamente em seu colo.

— Eu te amo... Eu te amo... Eu te amo... Eu te amo... — Ele ficava repetindo em meu ouvido, ente gemidos.

Comecei a me movimentar mais rápido, levando-nos a um frenesi sem igual. No fim, joguei a cabeça para trás gritando seu nome ao chegar ao ápice, assim como ele.

Minha respiração estava falha, meu coração parecia querer falhar a cada batida, meu corpo estava incrivelmente quente e cada parte em que Poseidon me tocava se arrepiava.

— Você é minha agora — disse ele. — Só minha.

— Sim.

Eu não sabia o que teria que enfrentar, agora que me juramente fora quebrado. Mas eu sei que, se me fizessem voltar no tempo, eu faria tudo exatamente igual, apenas para sentir novamente a forma como apenas Poseidon fazia eu me sentir.

A forma como ele me completava.


End file.
